The third Marauders
by GinnyWeasley12345
Summary: James Potter II, Fred Weasley II, Roxanne Weasley, Luke Jordan (OC), and Louis Weasley have organised the next pranking club to devastate Hogwarts. Third generation, rated for light swearing and sex references.
1. Meeting in a Broom Closet

**A/N For the purposes of this story, Teddy is oldest; Victoire two years below; Dominique two years below her; then Fred, James, and Louis; then Roxanne and Molly; then Albus, Rose, and Scorpius; then Lucy; then Lily and Hugo. At the moment James is in fith year, so you do the maths. Lorcan and Lysander aren't in this story, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm a millionaire... On FanFiction. Come on people, what do you think?**

* * *

><p>James stood on the cardboard box and cleared his throat importantly: "I hereby declare the meeting of the Marauders III (and co) OPEN!"<p>

Roxanne, the only girl and the youngest in the group, narrowed her eyes menacing, a replicant of her mother Angelina. "'And co'? James, the 'co' better not be me. I'm just as good at pranking as any of you lot, probably better."

Fred, her older (only by a year, as she kept reminding him) brother rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Louis stepped in quickly before a fight could erupt. Louis was the newest member of the group, as he had at first not shown any aptitude for pranking - Fred and Roxanne's father, George; James' grandfather, 'the original marauder' and his namesake; and Luke's dad, Lee Jordan, gained those four a place instantly - but had proved his worth when he pulled an amazing prank on Fred and James. The three boys (James, Fred, and Luke) had covered the girls' dormitory with luminous yellow paint, without realising Louis' sister, Dominique, was lying on the bed reading. She had been covered from head to toe, and Louis had immediately wrecked revenge on James and Fred, earning him a place in the group. He now proceeded to attempt to calm Roxanne down -"Roxy, I'm sure James didn't mean that-"

"I wouldn't bank on that," muttered Fred-

"Because he just thinks 'co' makes it sound more official. Everyone knows you're very good at pranking. Lets just get on with the meeting, shall we?" Louis said.

James frowned at the other Marauders and continued: "Now, the point in question at the moment is a decent meeting place. If we carry on meeting in broom closets, Filch will sniff us out-"

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Don't you mean 'Mrs Norris will sniff us out'? I know Filch is a bit weird, but I don't think he has that kind of sense of smell!" He joked.

James grinned, and continued: "and we'll be in detention for a month. So, any suggestions?"

Roxanne raised her hand quickly. ("Yes, Roxy?") "But even if he does catch us, he won't be able to prove anything, will he? We might just be talking about homework, for all he knows."

James shook his head in mock sadness - "But we could be studying about water beetles for all he cares. He's prejudiced against us all; well, apart from maybe Louis, because he doesn't have any ancestors who Filch hated. And he shouldn't be prejudiced against me, because James Potter the first wasn't even in his time, but oh well. And, of course, he hates Luke, Fred and Roxy." James smirked at the siblings.

"But we're not going to be doing homework in a broom closet, are we?" Louis pointed out logically, "so you can see his point of view. And he does hate me, because I've been playing pranks on him, with you, since second year. But back to the topic, I don't know anywhere else we could go either; Fred, Luke?"

Fred shrugged. "Ask some of the little ones - Albus or Rose? They might know... But then again, unlikely. I could write to my Dad, he might know of somewhere: hey, Roxy? Want to write a letter?"

Roxanne laughed and nodded - "Okay. And James can write one to Uncle Harry as well. Sorted."

James stepped onto the box again. "I hereby declare this meeting officially closed!"


	2. Dear Dad Love Roxy

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah. No, I own nothing (apart from my OC, Luke)**

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<br>Fred says I should send you a letter. I don't know why he can't, but no. It's always me. (He says it's because he can't write.)  
>So, um... How's the shop going? Sales good? Mum good?<br>Yeah, so, pleasantries over; me, James, Louis, and Fred were wondering whether you knew of any secret rooms or anything in Hogwarts - somewhere Filch can't find us? James says we can't keep meeting in broom closets, and I agree. We do know pretty much all of the secret passageways, but none of them have secret rooms. You knew all about Hogwarts when you were at school, so do you have any trade secrets to pass on?  
>Thanks,<br>Roxy xxx

Dear Roxy,  
>I do think Fred's right, he never wrote to us in his first year, before you started.<br>The shops going great, as is your mother, she gets better every night.  
>And as for secret rooms... what do you want them for? You haven't got a boyfriend already, have you? Although you could do worse than that young Luke Jordan, he's a nice boy.<br>Well, when I was at Hogwarts, there was this object called the Marauders Map, created by the original marauders. It showed everyone, where they were, what they were doing, every minute of every day, so it was very helpful. Then we gave it to Uncle Harry. Ask him.  
>And, there's a room somewhere, I've forgotten where, called the Room of Requirement, which can change into whatever you want it to be.<br>Hope I've been of help,  
>Dad<p>

Dad,  
>You and Mum... bad mental images, Dad, bad mental images! And I'm not dating Luke! He's just a friend!<br>And you were _very_ helpful about the Map and Room (note sarcasm)!  
>Roxy<p>

**A/N For those of you who noticed, for my OC, Luke (Lee's son), I based his name off Lee's actor, Luke Youngblood. "That young Luke Jordan". So no, I don't own the name either, so don't sue.**


End file.
